


sleepy - hwanwoong

by orphan_account



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: {11:28 PM}You and your best friend Hwanwoong are exhausted from homework and the stress of college. Oh yeah, and you’re both secretly yearning for each other. “Friendship” ensues.
Relationships: Yeo hwanwoong - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	sleepy - hwanwoong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m nebulaknj. This is the first ‘drabble’ i’ve ever written, so i’m hoping it was short (and sweet) enough! Let me know what you think! I’m also on tumblr as nebulaknj.  
> P.S My inspo was Stand By, because it’s such a lovely song (‘:

The apartment is still, silent, save for the rhythmic drumming of rain against the single square window and the scratching of your pencil against the paper. From across the room, you hear a heavy, elongated sigh.  
“What’s up?” you ask the boy on the far couch, not looking up from your paper. Little sighs and groans are nothing new when midterms approach, but you still feel obliged to check in once in a while.  
“Not much. As the youths say, I’m just straight up not having a good time right now.”  
With a snort, you spin out from the desk to face him. Hwanwoong radiates exhaustion, slender limbs slung haphazardly across the arms and back of your couch. The screen of his laptop illuminates the bags under his eyes.  
“Meme references? At this hour?”  
He doesn’t respond, and you realize his eyelids are drooping. Now it’s your turn to sigh. Neatly stapling your Physics homework together, you cross the living room to where your best friend is snoring slightly, brown bangs curling over his forehead. You grab his laptop from the coffee table and close the open tabs one by one.  
Best song production apps, google docs, WE STARTED AN ILLEGAL BUBBLE TEA BUSINESS **NOT CLICKBAIT**...  
No wonder he hasn’t been seeming very productive as of an hour ago.  
A hand brushing by your leg startles you. Hwanwoong looks up at you sleepily, a gentle grin spreading across his face. “What are you doing?”  
Staring down at him, you feel unusually shy. In the soft light of your living room, his dark eyes have a golden shine, long lashes fluttering lazily. Trying to ignore how your heart swells at the sight, you scoff. “What do you think I’m doing?”  
“I dunno,” murmurs Hwanwoong, words slurring, “probably looking through my browsing history or chatting up my FBI agent.”  
You laugh softly. “No, dumbass. I’m shutting you down for the night and confiscating your laptop until tomorrow morning. It’s almost midnight and you need to sleep.”  
The corners of Hwanwoong’s eyes crinkle as he watches you tap decisively on the “power off” button. You slide the laptop into its case and move it to the far end of the coffee table, out of his reach.  
“And now for the difficult part,” he says, voicing your thoughts with a cheeky grin.  
You shoot him a glare, but you’re so tired that there’s no real bite behind it. “Getting you into bed with as little hassle as possible.”  
“You know me,” he chirps energetically, “I’ve been working so tirelessly this evening that my legs have given up. Asking me to walk down the hall and into my room would be nothing short of torture. Being the empathetic angel you are, surely you wouldn’t sentence me to such a cruel fate,” he flops a hand dramatically across his brow, “surely,” he continues, “you would carry me across the barren wasteland we call our apartment...”  
You cross your arms, raising an eyebrow. “Thirty seconds ago you were falling asleep on the couch.” You’re not really annoyed, of course, and Hwanwoong is so light that you’re sure even a beanpole like you could manage. You would never dare say it out loud, but there’s a bigger reason why you would rather not carry your best friend to his bedroom this time around. Tonight, Hwanwoong is unbearably handsome in black jeans and a white cardigan, with his honey-toned eyes sparkling in the light. It brings up some feelings that you would rather not admit, that you have been squashing down ever since the two of you started sharing an apartment in first year university after a long high school friendship.  
“Please?” Hwanwoong bats his eyes, bringing you back to the present. You ignore him, busying yourself by turning off your desk lamp and drawing the blinds, shutting out the incessant rain.  
A pair of arms wrap suddenly around you from behind, and you freeze, every muscle in your body tense. Soft lips brush past your ear.  
“I’ve gotten up now. Proud of me?”  
In your paralyzed state, you manage a shaky chuckle. “Always.”  
“Here, you sound even more worn out than me.” He slings an arm behind your knees, and before you can even ask what he’s doing, you’re being carried bridal-style down the dark hall. You let out an embarrassed squeak, hyper-aware of your messy hair and oversized t-shirt, as well as the fact that you’re neither the smallest nor the lightest of the two of you.  
“What are you doing?” you whisper. Hwanwoong laughs. “Returning the favor, of course. Remember that time I was blackout drunk and called you while sobbing in front of our building because I forgot what room number we are? You carried me up two flights of stairs. That’s some serious effort right there.”  
You reach your ajar bedroom door at the end of the hall, and you prepare to (reluctantly) peel yourself away from him, but to your surprise, Hwanwoong simply pushes your door open and carries you into your room. Gently, as though you’re made of glass, he lays you on your bed. Then he sits down beside you, giving you his first serious look of the evening.  
“Did you get all of your homework done?”  
“Yes, Woong.”  
“And did you buy your share of the groceries this afternoon? Vegetables and everything?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And did you remember the renewable cloth bags I got you last week? We want to be responsible shoppers, right?”  
“There is no ethical consumption under capitalism, Woong,” you mutter with your eyes closed, too tired to muster a proper response. Maybe he’s right, and you wear yourself out more than you think.  
“Look who’s referencing memes now,” he whispers, looking at your snoozing form with adoration in his eyes.  
If only he could stay, hold you until you fall asleep beside him. That’s impossible, he knows, the two of you are best friends and nothing more. In the morning, you will grab your homework, and he his laptop, you’ll give him the most heart-wrenching smile, and after breakfast, the two of you will go to your classes, just like every day for the past year. To tell you how he really feels would be ruining this delicate balance of friendship, trust, and words left unsaid.  
But what he can do, at the very least, he thinks, is show that he appreciates having you in his life, in whatever way he can - whether that means carrying you to your room on a Tuesday night or simply being there for you, no matter what.

cause you are my moonlight,  
cause you are my starlight,  
cause you are my…  
cause you are my...

\- nebulaknj


End file.
